


En la ciudad de David

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: Fic navideño y moñas, porque de vez en cuando hace falta endulzarse la vida hasta el límite del coma diabético.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en livejournal el 7 de Diciembre de 2009. Migrado aquí porque voy a borrar el blog.

 

 

La cara de pánico que puso Sam al decirle que tenía ganas de hacer algo especial por Navidad habría sido graciosa de no ser por la vena que empezó a palpitarle en la sien. Dean ya había aprendido hacía tiempo a no reírse cuando veía palpitar esa vena.

\- No estarás pensando en ponerle el culo a Miguel, ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- exclamó Dean, ofendido y desconcertado-. ¿De dónde coño has sacado esa idea?

\- No sé, tal vez del hecho de que la última vez que te entraron ganas de cantar villancicos fue porque te quedaban cinco meses de vida- replicó su hermano, con un tono de indignación bastante similar al suyo- ¿Qué cojones quieres que piense, Dean?

En serio, no había un precedente que comparar con ese gesto de Sam. Ni siquiera la expresión descompuesta que se le había puesto mientras el suelo se abría en aquella capilla y el haz de luz que era Lucifer surgía hacia lo alto.

\- Pues quédate tranquilo, no tengo la menor intención de donarles mi cuerpo a esos hijos de puta- contestó Dean, reprimiendo un escalofrío. La mera sugerencia bastaba para helarle la sangre.

\- Vale. Está bien- respondió Sam, levantando las manos en un gesto apaciguador-. Hagamos como si esto no tuviera nada que ver con el hecho de que estemos en mitad del Apocalipsis y cualquiera de nosotros pueda morir en cualquier momento. Lo que tú digas.

Dean soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Te has propuesto quitarme las ganas o algo así?- replicó, haciendo un esfuerzo por tomárselo con buen humor. Sabía que en el fondo Sam no lo hacía por fastidiarle, era simplemente que el pobre no podía evitar ponerse en plan cuervo de vez en cuando-. Mira, ¿sabes qué? Tú no te preocupes de nada. Yo me encargaré de todos los preparativos. Con que te limites a estar presente y no poner cara de haber comido limón esa noche me conformo.

\- ¿Preparativos?- Sam arqueó una ceja, casi sonriendo-. Ni que fueras a organizar una cena para diez con pavo y pudding, Martha Stewart. Para colgar cuatro adornos en la habitación de motel y preparar un ponche con el que acompañar la hamburguesa nos basta con una tarde, tío.

\- De eso nada, hermanito- contestó Dean mientras se ponía la chaqueta y cogía las llaves del coche-. Esta vez lo vamos a hacer a mi manera. Voy a comprar todas esas guarradas típicas que la gente come en Navidad, suficiente alcohol como para tumbar a un elefante y un jodido árbol. Nos vamos a ir a casa de Bobby a pasar las fiestas, y además voy a llamar a Cas.

Esta vez Sam sí que sonrió de verdad, ampliamente y marcando los hoyuelos en toda su gloria.

\- ¿A Cas? ¿Por qué, es que quieres sentarle en lo alto del árbol?

\- Ja, ja, pero qué ingenioso que es mi hermano- replicó el mayor con sarcasmo-. ¿Eres idiota? ¿No te has parado a pensar que sería una putada dejarle pasar las navidades solo? El año pasado tenía a sus colegas para ponerse a cantar himnos o lo que sea que hagan ellos en estas fiestas, pero ahora… ¿qué va a hacer, sentarse en una nube a mirar cómo se lo pasan en grande todos los demás? Tío, que ni siquiera puede emborracharse para olvidar, no podemos ser tan cabrones como para dejarle tirado.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera tratando de contener una respuesta mordaz. O tal vez una carcajada, Dean no lo tenía muy claro. Asintió despacio un par de veces, con las manos en la cintura y ese brillo especial en los ojos que Dean llamaba el de “sé algo pero no te lo pienso decir”.

\- Claro- dijo al final-. Tienes razón, es… no sé cómo he podido ser tan insensible. Está bien, lo haremos según tus planes. Yo me quedaré aquí y tú… tú vete de compras con Cas, anda.

Dean le echó una mirada suspicaz a su hermano. Había un cierto deje de socarronería en su voz que no acababa de entender, pero le hacía sentir incómodo. Como si su hermano se estuviera burlando de él y no fuera capaz de pillar la broma. Pero conocía a Sam lo bastante bien como para saber que el muy cabrón estaba disfrutando aún más precisamente porque Dean no entendía qué era lo que tenía tanta gracia. No soltaría prenda ni sometido al tercer grado. No hasta que él quisiera.

De modo que se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, pensando que ya encontraría una manera de devolvérsela a su hermano. La voz de Sam le detuvo justo al ir a cruzar el umbral.

\- Oye, Dean…

\- ¿Qué?- se volvió el otro, con las cejas levantadas.

\- Eres consciente de que en realidad los ángeles no celebran la Navidad, ¿verdad?- le dijo, la sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios-. Es una tradición humana, creada por los cristianos para asimilar las saturnales romanas a la nueva religión. Jesucristo ni siquiera nació en Diciembre.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes, don enciclopedia ambulante?- le contradijo Dean-. ¿Has estado alguna vez allí? ¿Quién te asegura que no se montan una juerga épica en el cielo, con sus falditas y sus liras? A lo mejor le preparan a Jesús una piñata, se ponen gorritos de cartón y hacen concursos de karaoke. Nunca digas nunca, Sammy.

No esperó a que Sam terminara de reírse. Cerró la puerta y, de camino al coche, sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

\- Hola, ¿Cas? ¿Estás muy liado buscando a Dios o tienes tiempo de venir a darte una vuelta por Minnessota?

 

****

 

Soplaba un viento gélido al salir de la tienda, y Dean se subió como pudo el cuello de la chaqueta sin dejar caer la abultada bolsa de papel que llevaba en los brazos. Ya estaba echando de menos el agradable calor del interior de la pastelería, y eso que todavía no había puesto los dos pies en la calle.

A Castiel no parecía afectarle, pero eso tampoco era nada nuevo en realidad. Esa triste gabardina suya no tenía pinta de abrigar mucho, pero él, como de costumbre, estaba tan tranquilo. Llevaba en las manos otra saca cargada de dulces idéntica a la de Dean, y lo observaba todo con aire de divertida curiosidad. Su mirada saltaba de las luces a los escaparates decorados, y de ahí al Santa Claus que tocaba su campanilla en la esquina, para pasar luego a la gente que abarrotaba las calles a pesar del intenso frío. Algunos le devolvían una mirada incrédula desde debajo de sus gorros y sus bufandas, pero él no parecía notarlo.

\- Cas, tienes que probar esto- dijo Dean, y su voz sacó automáticamente al ángel de su atento estudio del entorno. Volvió la mirada hacia él a tiempo de verle coger un mazapán de la bolsa que llevaba y ofrecérselo. Castiel bajó la vista hacia el dulce, como si dudara entre aceptarlo o no, pero ante el gesto insistente que Dean le hizo con las cejas, se decidió a cogerlo. Entonces el cazador sacó otro pastelillo para él y echaron a andar calle abajo, sincronizando el paso sin esfuerzo alguno.

Dean observaba de reojo las reacciones de Cas, intentando no ser muy evidente. Le vio mordisquear una esquina del mazapán con exagerada prudencia, como si en el fondo esperase que Dean le estuviera gastando alguna broma y aquello supiera a demonios. Lo saboreó despacio, estudiando todos los matices con la misma intensidad con que un minuto antes observaba la gente y la calle. O más bien, se corrigió Dean mentalmente, con la misma intensidad con que lo hacía todo en general. Al momento sus rasgos se relajaron en una expresión satisfecha, y contempló el dulce con aprobación. Dean volvió la cara para ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

Siguieron andando mientras comían, en un cómodo silencio, cada uno empapándose a su manera del ambiente navideño que les rodeaba. Castiel, con una especie de inocente fascinación. Dean, relajándose poco a poco y empujando hacia el fondo de su mente todo pensamiento relacionado con el Apocalipsis, Lucifer y Miguel, la todavía frágil confianza que estaba intentando volver a forjar con Sam, y sobre todo ese cabronazo al que llamaban destino.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que caminaba solo.

Giró la cabeza a izquierda y derecha, mascullando por lo bajo una sarta de palabrotas dedicadas a Castiel y su manía de esfumarse sin previo aviso, pero al mirar hacia atrás le vio parado ante un escaparate, inmóvil y contemplando fijamente lo que había en el interior.

Retrocedió despacio hasta llegar a su altura. Había algo en la postura rígida de Cas, en la tensión de sus hombros, que le hacía temer lo que encontraría al alcanzarle. Esperaba una tienda de electrónica con varios televisores sintonizados en el mismo canal, mostrando imágenes de algún desastre natural, o no tan natural, que hubiera causado cientos de muertes. Pero en vez de eso, el escaparate resultó ser el de una zapatería.

Dean parpadeó desconcertado un instante, hasta que se percató del pequeño Belén con que los dueños habían decorado el frontal del expositor. Eso era lo que Castiel miraba con tanto interés.

Observó con más atención la escena representada tras el cristal. Dean prefería la muy americana tradición del árbol, pero había que reconocer que esta moda de los belenes que estaba llegando de fuera (y seguro que Sam sabría concretamente de qué país, pero a Dean le traían sin cuidado los detalles) tenía su encanto. O lo tendría, si los de la tienda se hubieran gastado el dinero en unas figuras hechas por un buen artesano en vez de aquellas piezas cutres fabricadas en serie en China, porque todos los personajes tenían cara de querer estar en cualquier otra parte en ese momento. La mirada de Dean recorrió despacio las figuras, una por una. La Virgen María, que supuestamente acababa de dar a luz pero ahí estaba, con un par, sentada junto al pesebre. Estaba claro que en aquella época las mujeres estaban hechas de otra pasta. San José al otro lado, con un cayado en la mano del que colgaba un farol, y Dean se compadeció del pobre bastardo. Como si no fuera ya bastante tener que hacerse cargo del hijo de otro, para colmo le pusieron a hacer de farola en el nacimiento del niño. Pues menuda vida perra.

Niño al que, dicho sea de paso, alguien podría haberle dejado caer una mantita encima, porque mira que hacía frío para tener al pobre crío medio desnudo. Sus padres iban bien tapados, ya podrían haberse quitado algo para cubrirle y a lo mejor así se podrían haber ahorrado a la mula y al buey echándole el aliento. Que menuda asquerosidad, por cierto. Probablemente la criatura habría preferido soportar el frío antes que la peste.

Sus ojos vagaron entonces hasta lo alto del portal y a la figura del ángel posado allí, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y sus ridículas alitas (En serio, ¿esta gente tenía la más remota idea de cómo eran las alas de un ángel? Tendrían que haber visto las de Cas, los muy idiotas. Eran enormes. Inmensas e imponentes, no ese puñado de plumas de pollo).

Entonces una luz se encendió en su cerebro y miró de nuevo a Castiel, que efectivamente tenía los ojos clavados en el ángel de resina. Y lo que había en esas profundidades azules no era otra cosa que nostalgia.

Algo se encogió dentro del pecho de Dean al verle tan triste, obviamente echando de menos todo lo que había dejado atrás. Trató de imaginar cómo debía de sentirse Cas, y lo más cercano que le vino a la cabeza fue la época de Sam en Stanford. Pero incluso entonces, Dean había tenido a su padre con él.

Tal vez Castiel necesitaba que le recordaran que él tampoco estaba completamente solo.

Dean volvió el rostro hacia el escaparate otra vez, contemplando pensativo el rostro andrógino del ángel, con su melena y su cara de estar sufriendo una fuerte congestión, y luego miró de reojo al otro ángel, el de verdad, el que estaba de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Amigo tuyo?- le preguntó, haciendo un seco gesto con la cabeza en dirección al escaparate.

Castiel salió de su ensimismamiento con un leve respingo y se giró hacia Dean.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese tío. El presentador del evento. Ya sabes, el de “eh, pastores, dejad de hacer el vago y tirad para Belén, que tenéis que ir a adorar a Jesús”. ¿Es amigo tuyo?

\- Ah…- Castiel intentó hablar pero parecía que su mente aún no había regresado del todo del lugar al que había viajado y le costaba reaccionar. Cerró los ojos un segundo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera tomar carrerilla para contestar, pero Dean se le adelantó.

\- No serías tú mismo, ¿verdad?- bromeó, con una sonrisa burlona y un brillo travieso en los ojos-. Oh, esto es genial, tío. Cuéntamelo, ¿les montaste a los pastores el mismo numerito de las alas que me dedicaste a mí?

\- No, Dean, por supuesto que no era yo- respondió Castiel, con un tono de ligera exasperación.

\- Pero estuviste allí, ¿no? Fue el acontecimiento del milenio, tuviste que estar. Venga, dime qué estabas haciendo.

\- Dean…

\- ¡Anda, cuéntamelo! Apuesto a que estabas en medio del coro de los de arriba, cantando con tu arpa, ¿a que sí?

\- Dean…- repitió, pero su tono era más ligero y había una sonrisa pugnando por materializarse en sus labios, el cazador podía notarlo.

\- Seguro que medio pueblo acabó con los oídos sangrando, panda de cabrones. Pero eso no lo cuenta la Biblia, claro.

\- Dean, déjalo ya- le reprendió Castiel, aunque la discreta risa que sacudía ligeramente sus hombros decía justo lo contrario, y el hombre sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo. Capullos Sin Corazón cero, Dean Winchester uno. Si la familia de Cas le había dado la espalda, a la mierda con ellos. Él se aseguraría de que no les echara de menos.

\- Joder, tío, ¿no estás diciéndome siempre que lea la Biblia?- siguió-. Para un trozo que sí me he leído, vas y te mosqueas porque sé lo que pasó.

El ángel meneó la cabeza, fingiendo resignación, pero al levantar la vista hacia Dean sus ojos tenían una expresión agradecida.

\- No es necesario que te tomes todo lo que dice la Biblia en sentido literal, Dean- le dijo-. Y por cierto, para tu información... no fue en Diciembre.

Esta vez le tocó a Dean menear la cabeza con un gesto exasperado. Se acomodó mejor la bolsa en un brazo para poder pasar el otro por encima de los hombros de Castiel.

\- Tío, Sammy y tú sois tal para cual.

 

 


	2. Noche de paz

 

Aparentemente, lo que Dean entendía por “organizar algo especial para Navidad” era que Bobby se rompiera los sesos buscando un menú a la vez festivo y sencillo de cocinar, mientras Sam se encargaba de la decoración y él quedaba a cargo de la ardua tarea de… preparar el ponche.  
  
Para ser justos, había que reconocer que Dean se había ofrecido a ayudar en todo lo demás, pero cuando Bobby le vio acercarse a sus ventanas con un spray de nieve en una mano y una plantilla de abetos y bastones de caramelo en la otra, había hecho una serie de sugerencias bastante explícitas sobre cómo y con qué partes de su cuerpo Dean debería limpiar luego los cristales, así que Sam tomó el relevo en lo referente a los adornos. Y en cuanto a hacer la cena, la mera sugerencia de que Dean siquiera entrase en la cocina había hecho aflorar tal mirada al rostro de Bobby que todos la descartaron inmediatamente.  
  
Pero al final, el caso era que Dean se había limitado a mezclar unas cuantas bebidas en un bol y removerlas, mientras los demás se afanaban a trabajar el día de Nochebuena.  
  
¿Y Castiel? Bueno, Castiel había estado observándolo todo como si estas llamativas costumbres humanas fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Más o menos en su línea de siempre.  
  
Al menos había sido divertido ver a Dean intentando convencer a Cas de que se aprendiera un par de villancicos para cantarlos con él. Corrección: “divertido” no le hacía justicia. En realidad Sam casi se cae de la escalera riéndose. No tenía ni idea de que los ángeles tuvieran sentido del ridículo, pero por lo visto este ángel en concreto sí. Ni con todos los poderes de persuasión de Dean al máximo de su capacidad (o sea, insistiendo una y otra vez como un crío recalcitrante hasta que se puso tan pesado que Sam tuvo ganas de lanzarle a la cabeza los adornos del árbol) dio su brazo a torcer.  
  
En general se podía decir, sin temor a ser injusto, que Dean y sus planes navideños los estaban volviendo locos a todos. Pero para variar, tanto Sam como Bobby habían optado por tolerarlo todo con una sonrisa, como siempre que Dean se entusiasmaba con algo. Y con esto lo estaba, desde luego que sí. Su hermano no le había visto tan alegre desde… en fin, ya ni siquiera se acordaba. ¿Cómo iban a negarle el capricho?  
  
Pero eso no significaba que Sam no fuera a cobrarse su pequeña venganza.  
  
\- Tío, esto ya casi está- le dijo a Dean mientras colocaba la estrella en la punta del árbol-. Sólo me falta colgar un par de cosas más y listo. ¿Qué tal si Cas y tú os vais encargando de poner la mesa?  
  
\- Vale- contestó el mayor, totalmente ignorante de lo que se le venía encima. Sam se bajó con cuidado de la escalera, sin perderle de vista mientras Dean le hacía una seña a Castiel para que le siguiera hasta el aparador donde Bobby guardaba los cubiertos buenos. Esperó al momento adecuado y entonces, con la adecuada nota de dramatismo coloreando su voz, dijo en alto:  
  
\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Quién habrá puesto eso ahí?  
  
Tanto Dean como Castiel se volvieron para mirarle extrañados, a lo cual Sam respondió levantando las cejas en un gesto lo bastante elocuente como para que los dos volvieran la vista hacia arriba y descubrieran el ramillete de muérdago que el otro cazador había colgado estratégicamente allí.  
  
El rostro de Castiel mantuvo la misma expresión de perplejidad. El de Dean, en cambio, se descompuso al instante. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia su hermano tenía una expresión asesina en los ojos que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que pensaba de la broma.  
  
\- ¿Muérdago?- murmuró el ángel, sorprendido.  
  
\- Es una tradición navideña- aportó Sam, fijándose por el rabillo del ojo en si la respiración de Dean ya había llegado al nivel “toro furioso” o aún se mantenía en “locomotora de vapor”.  
  
\- ¿Y en qué consiste?- preguntó Castiel, genuinamente interesado, sin dejar de observar las ramitas que pendían sobre su cabeza.  
  
\- Bueno, se supone que si dos personas coinciden debajo de él, tienen que besarse.  
  
Eso sí consiguió que el ángel apartara la mirada del muérdago para clavarla en Sam.  
  
\- ¿Besarse?- repitió, con una repentina nota de tensión en la voz que no estaba ahí antes.  
  
\- Oh, vamos, eso es para parejas de novios- intervino Dean por fin, todavía fulminando a su hermano con los ojos-. No le hagas caso, lo que dice la tradición es que si una pareja enamorada pasa por debajo del muérdago tiene que besarse para tener buena suerte y no sé qué chorradas más.  
  
\- Para que su amor dure para siempre- aportó Sam servicialmente.  
  
\- Eso- asintió Dean, levantando una mano en un gesto indefinido hacia su hermano-. Pasando por alto el hecho de que por supuesto el moñas de mi hermano sabe esa clase de cosas, a lo que voy es que a nosotros no nos afecta.  
  
\- Eso no es del todo cierto- le contradijo Sam, sin dar tiempo a que Castiel respondiera-. Hay muchas leyendas que hablan de las propiedades mágicas que los druidas atribuían al muérdago. Lo del beso no era sólo para las parejas enamoradas, también se creía que podía fortalecer amistades y traer suerte en todo tipo de alianzas.  
  
El joven Winchester vio la mirada con que su hermano le estaba atravesando y se apuntó mentalmente mantener bien vigilado su champú durante unas cuantas semanas, para no acabar otra vez calvo de la noche a la mañana. O mejor que fueran un par de meses.  
  
\- Los druidas tenían grandes conocimientos. Su magia era muy poderosa, Dean- dijo el ángel con preocupación-. Esto podría estar relacionado con el motivo por el cual los pactos demoníacos deben sellarse con un beso, ya que en ambos casos parece ser que el acto de besar confiere una fuerza indestructible a un determinado vínculo.  
  
\- ¡Oh, vamos, Cas!- protestó el aludido-. ¡Eres un ángel, por todos los demonios! ¿Tú no deberías poner cara de desaprobación y decirnos que nos apartemos de las supersticiones paganas, en vez de darles crédito?  
  
\- ¿Por qué no habría de darle crédito a algo cuya eficacia está más que demostrada?- replicó el ángel, desconcertado, y luego meneó la cabeza como si hubiera decidido que la parte teológica de la discusión tendría que quedar para otro momento-. Dean, estamos luchando juntos para detener el Apocalipsis y acabar con Lucifer. Todo nuestro trabajo se basa en nuestra amistad y nuestra mutua confianza. ¿Tiene sentido arriesgarnos a atraer una maldición sobre ella por no querer cumplir un simple ritual? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que nos estamos jugando?  
  
\- En eso lleva razón, tienes que reconocerlo- intervino Sam, mordiéndose los labios para aguantar la risa. No podía creer hasta qué punto Castiel se estaba tomando en serio todo el asunto.  
  
\- ¡Tú cállate, Sam!- exclamó Dean dirigiendo una mirada asesina y un dedo amenazador hacia su hermano-. Contigo ya ajustaré cuentas más tarde, te lo juro- se volvió otra vez hacia el ángel-. Cas, créeme, sólo es una superstición absurda. Se ha mantenido la tradición porque a la gente le encanta el morbo de ver a quién pueden pillar bajo el muérdago, pero no es real. No vamos a ser más amigos por darnos un morreo debajo de unos hierbajos, tío.   
  
Hizo ademán de apartarse, pero Castiel le sujetó por el brazo para impedir que saliera de debajo del ramillete.  
  
\- No deberías subestimar la magia druídica, Dean- objetó muy serio-. Otros lo hicieron antes que tú y pagaron gravemente las consecuencias.  
  
Dean se quedó mirándole como si no pudiera decidirse entre seguir discutiendo, cortarse las venas o echarse a reír. Sam ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar que Castiel, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser tan cabezota como lo era él mismo, así que no resultaba difícil imaginar la clase de pensamientos que estarían pasando por la mente de su hermano. Probablemente algo en la línea de “¿Por qué, Dios mío, por qué todos me tienen que tocar a mí?”  
  
Al final, después de un largo momento de silencio durante el cual cazador y ángel se midieron mutuamente con la mirada, Dean se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación y, elevando la vista al cielo, dijo:  
  
\- Oh, mierda…- bajando manos y cabeza a la vez, agarró a Castiel por las solapas de la gabardina-. Maldita sea, acabemos con esto de una puñetera vez.  
  
Y ante los asombrados ojos de Sam, tiró del ángel y le besó de lleno en la boca.  
  
Seguramente Dean tenía intención de resolverlo con un beso rápido y a otra cosa, pero en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Castiel algo cambió. Sam les escuchó tomar aire con fuerza, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el hambre, y cuando supuestamente debían separarse ninguno de ellos se apartó. Fue como si se derritieran el uno contra el otro, como rociar un helado con chocolate caliente. La postura rígida y distante de sus cuerpos se vino abajo y no quedó ni un resquicio por donde pudiera pasar el aire entre ellos. Las manos del ángel se deslizaron hasta la espalda de Dean mientras que éste enterraba los dedos en su pelo, acercándole más.  
  
Sam apartó la vista, sonriente. Le complacía comprobar que no se había equivocado al juzgar los sentimientos de Dean hacia Castiel, y que todavía conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie. A pesar de esa brecha que los dos fingían que no estaba allí y que seguían intentando cerrar a base de parches, aún era el único capaz de demostrarle al muy idiota qué era lo que más le convenía. Especialmente cuando se negaba a verlo por sí mismo.  
  
La idea le hizo brotar una sensación cálida y reconfortante en el pecho.  
  
Los otros dos seguían a lo suyo y Sam se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia fuera, empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo. Estaban tan ensimismados que el joven estaba seguro de que se habían olvidado por completo de él. Hasta habría jurado que oyó un débil gemido, pero no podía asegurar de quién procedía y no tenía la menor intención de investigarlo. Pareció que transcurría una eternidad hasta que por fin se despegaron, aunque sólo sus labios. Las manos de ambos todavía seguían enroscadas el uno en el otro, las cabezas juntas frente con frente mientras recuperaban el aliento, como si hubiera una fuerza gravitatoria extremadamente intensa que generasen sólo ellos dos.  
  
\- Dean…- se oyó murmurar a Castiel temblorosamente. El hombre ni siquiera contestó. Entonces Cas subió las manos hasta los hombros de Dean, asiéndole con firmeza, y un instante después los dos habían desaparecido.  
  
Justo entonces Bobby apareció por la puerta de la cocina, impulsando su silla de ruedas.  
  
\- El asado tardará unos cuarenta y cinco minutos- anunció.  
  
\- Espero que sea suficiente con eso- comentó Sam en voz baja, escondiendo una pícara sonrisa.  
  
Bobby no dejaba de mover la cabeza a un lado y al otro, buscando algo con la vista.  
  
\- ¿Dónde diablos están esos dos?- preguntó, pero todavía no había terminado de decirlo cuando él mismo levantó una mano para frenar cualquier intención de responder que Sam pudiera estar sintiendo-. No, espera, pensándolo mejor, creo que no quiero saberlo.  
  
\- Probablemente no- estuvo de acuerdo el joven.  
  
\- Oye, Sam…  
  
\- ¿Sí, Bobby?  
  
\- Has dejado esto muy bonito, pero te advierto que si tú y tu hermano pretendéis hacerme pasar por la ñoñería de poner los regalos debajo del árbol, vais listos. Tengo mis límites, chico.  
  
Sam sonrió ampliamente, los hoyuelos a plena potencia, mirándole desde su considerable altura.  
  
\- No hará falta, Bobby- le respondió-. Creo que Dean está desenvolviendo mi regalo en este preciso momento.  
  
El cazador más veterano soltó un quejido exagerado, farfullando algo sobre imágenes mentales traumáticas y que en cuanto se inventara una manera de borrar selectivamente los recuerdos iba a presentarse voluntario a los experimentos. Le dio la vuelta a su silla y rodó hacia la cocina, lanzando una última réplica por encima del hombro:  
  
\- Pues más vale que el regalo de tu hermano para mí sea un juego de sábanas- gruñó-. Porque ésas no las pienso lavar yo.  
  
Sam ya no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
